Born To Run
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Against her father's wishes, Sora run's away with Matt to start their life together. beware, this fic doesnt cover their romance, it covers their RELATIONSHIP.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon, nor any songs I'm likely to use in this fanfic. So there.

Couples contained within: This story contains 25% of your recommended daily allowance of the following couples: Sorato (Primary) Taijun (Secondary) Daikari (on principal.)

_Born To Run.___

***********

By Ben Myatt.

***********

Chapter 1: 

She's the one.

********

_And if there's somebody,_

_Calling me on,_

_She's the one._

_She's the one – Robbie Williams._

********

"I don't care what you say," Sora Takenouchi flared, "I'm going with him."

"Sora, please don't shout." Her father replied. "The matter is closed."

"It is damn well not closed!"

"Don't you swear at me, young lady?"

"Don't you 'young lady' me!"

=============================================================

The cause of Sora's argument with her father was currently sitting downstairs in the lobby, nervously glancing at the clock. Despite that fact that he glanced back every few seconds, time was not conveniently speeding up for him. His name was Yamato Ishida, and he was a man on a mission.

He was going to take the girl he loved from her family.

Of course, he wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, but in essence, that was what he was going to do. Mr Takenouchi didn't approve of Matt. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't approve of Matt, and he was going to tell the whole damn world that he didn't approve of Matt. Unfortunately, Matt was the one his beloved daughter happened to be in love with. The blonde man pulled his leather jacket further onto his shoulders, as if by that simple act, he could shield himself from the problems he knew were coming.

Now that he thought about, maybe he shouldn't have asked Sora to marry him.  For certain he loved her more than life itself, but for the life of him, he had no idea how he was going to support them. Whilst he could scrape some cash busking, it certainly wouldn't be enough to provide them with a decent living. But in the end, he knew it was pointless to argue with himself. It always came down to the fact that he knew he couldn't live without Sora.

He glanced at the clock again.

=============================================================

Sora glared at her father. 

"Dad, if you don't get out of the way, I'm gonna be forced to make you move."

"I'd like to see you try. Sora, I'm not gonna let you go."

"You have to. This is my choice."

"It's the wrong one! You know it!"

She shook her auburn head.

"No. this is the right choice. It's the only one I know how to make."

She shifted her bag on her shoulder, and levelled her gaze at him.

"I'm going to marry him, dad. Not some son of one of your business friends, not some guy from a respectable family you approve of, I'm going to marry Matt. With or without your consent."

"I'm not going to let you."

"It's not your choice anymore."

"He's a loser, Sora! He doesn't even have a job! He isn't in college! He's a nothing!"

"You're wrong. He's the man I love. Now get out of my way."

"No."

"Then I'm sorry."

She walked purposely towards him, and gently pushed him out of the way. Despite himself, her father was surprised at the strength in his young daughter's arms. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Biyomon walked after her as she headed out of the door. The small Digimon looked at Mr Takenouchi, and shrugged.

"Eh. You know what she's like."

=============================================================

Matt looked up as she came down the stairs. 

"How did it go?"

"How do you think?"

He nodded his understanding, and took her bag from her. Together, they walked out to his car. Sora didn't look back, and when he glanced sideways at her, he knew that there were tears in her eyes.

"We don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes we do."

He nodded again, and put her bag into the boot. He opened the door for her, and moved around to the driver's side.

From a window high above them, Sora's father watched as the car pulled away.

=============================================================

They travelled in silence for a few miles, before Matt pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road. 

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yes we do."

"Like I said, we don't have to do this If you don't want to."

"I know."

"It's gonna be difficult, Sora."

"I know that too."

He ran his hand over the steering wheel, and sighed.

"There's no way I can convince you this might not be a good idea, is there?"

She smiled slightly.

"Even if there was, it's a bit bloody late now to start worrying about it, Ishida."

He didn't smile.

"Sora, I can't make any guarantees of what kind of life we're gonna have. I can't make any promises that it'll all be okay. I can't even tell you I've got any real plans, because I don't. All I've got is a guitar, a car, and my heart."

She leaned over, and kissed him.

"That's all we really need."

She left one hand on his cheek as she stared into his eyes.

"Matt, I don't care what you plan, and I don't care what you're worried about. We're gonna make it, okay? I love you, and that's all that matters."

He nodded slightly, and put the car into gear.

"I've got a little place lined up in town. Its not much – a living room and bedroom."

"You're sleeping on the couch, I take it?" she said.

He glanced at her.

"If that's the way you want it."

"It is, Matt. Until we get married, we're gonna do it that way."

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." 

=============================================================

Mr Takenouchi lifted the glass of whisky to his mouth, and took a sip. It was good whisky, expensive whisky, and he relished the taste of the liquor in his mouth. He heard the sound of his wife opening the door to the apartment, and turned to look at her.

"Hey, honey. Where's Sora?"

"She's gone."

Mrs Takenouchi froze.

"So… she finally did it. I take it she left with Matt?"

His cold gaze pierced her. She met it with a flat, resilient stare.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm not blind. Those two have been crazy about each other for years. What, did you think she was just going through some 'bad boy's' phase or something?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

He threw his glass at the wall. The very expensive whisky he had been relishing so much made a very expensive stain on the very expensive wallpaper.

"And why the hell shouldn't I react like this?" he yelled at her. "She's throwing her life away! All for a no-good loser who doesn't even have a stable job!"

"You've never even spoken to Matt for more than two minutes."

"IT was enough! That little bastard will never make anything of himself!"

"You're wrong."

The flat response pulled him up short.

"Not only is Matt and extremely talented individual, but he's also one of the most resourceful people I've ever met. Hell, he makes me look flighty. He'll find a way to support them."

He felt his anger slowly draining away.

"Cant I at least put some money into an account for her? Just until she's finished college?"

"She wouldn't accept it."

"Can't I…?"

"No. you've got to accept this, Seiya. And you've got to trust them to do the right thing."

He slammed his fist into the wall. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, grow up, and stop being so melodramatic."

He looked mildly ashamed of himself, and withdrew his fist, rubbing at his knuckles in the process.

"Sorry, dear."

"And clean up that whisky."

"Yes, dear."

=============================================================

Matt turned the key in the lock, and opened the door. Sora glanced into the apartment.

"Whoa."

"I know. Not exactly the greatest place in the world."

The little kitchenette was off to the side, the oven already in place. The bedroom door was across the small hallway, and the living area, with its slightly mildewed tatami mat was just about big enough to suit their purposes.

"You want me to go look for somewhere else?" Matt said.

"No. it's perfect."

The blonde man gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was insane.

"It's just the kind of place I dreamed of starting out in, Matt."

He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"This is one of the dingiest little apartments in the whole of Odaiba, and you tell me it's a place you've dreamed of!"

"Stop laughing!"

He didn't.

"I love you, Sora!"

She smiled.

"That was nice. Completely spontaneous and straight from the heart. Lovely."

"You're meant to say something back, you know."

He smile got wider.

"I love you too, Matt."

=============================================================

(A/N)

And what will happen to the two now? What will they make of their lives? Does anyone actually care?

Well, if you do, please review! I know it's a short first chapter, but hey – it's the first chapter! And I know that this isn't covering the romance between the two. It isn't meant too. It's intended to be an account of their relationships and the hardships that they'll suffer throughout it, or at least the early part of it. 

Oh, and if anyone (Apart from you, Ryan, should you read this version) can guess the origin of the title, don't hesitate to tell me.

R+R!!!

-Ben.


	2. I'd do anything

Chapter 2: 

I'd do anything.

********

_I'd do anything,_

_Just to fall asleep with you._

I'd do anything – Simple Plan.

********

Sora woke up, and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She decided that it would be politic to change the mattress. She got up, and looked down at the small window at the end of the room.

And screamed.

Matt, who had been brewing the coffee in the small kitchen, dashed to the door of the bedroom, and slammed it open.

"Sora! What's wrong?"

Sora was up against the headboard, swearing vigorously and Matt turned to look at the window.

The mother of all cockroaches was sitting on the window sill. Matt leapt back.

"Jesus Christ!"

He leapt up next to her, and backed off from the huge insect.

"Matt, will you get rid of that damn thing?"

"I'm building up to it?"

"For how long?"

"About three months sounds right!"

"I HATE COCKROACHES, MATT!"

He sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Right." 

He got off the bed, and walked slowly towards the enormous bug. Suddenly, the cockroach reared up. Matt was back beside Sora in under a second. The auburn haired woman looked at him, rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we'll get it together."

"I thought you hated cockroaches."

"I DO!"

"Alright… maybe we should just throw a shoe at it?"

She fixed him with a level stare.

"…thought not. Alright, I'll get a glass over it, you get some paper underneath it, and we'll throw it out the window."

He picked up the empty water glass from the bedside table, and she grabbed a piece of paper from her small notepad. The pair of them got up off the bed, and walked purposely towards the insect.

Gabumon, however, walked into the room, glanced at them, rolled his eyes, and headed over to the bug. He picked it up, and threw it straight out of the window. Matt and Sora looked sheepishly at each other. Gabumon spoke quietly.

"Well?"

"It was a really big cockroach, Gabumon!" Matt said defensively.

"Guy's you spent ages in a world where there were huge insect-Digimon, which spent a helluva lot of time trying to blow you up and you're scared of a damn cockroach?"

The two digidestined looked at each other again, and burst out laughing.

=============================================================

Matt sat down in front of the desk, and waited whilst the man across from him gathered his thoughts.

"So, Mr Ishida, I see that you're applying for a job with us."

"Yes sir."

"Have you any experience as an office worker."

"Some, sir."

"Ah, yes, so I see here – you worked for Takahashi industries?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we're a smaller outfit here, so we require less people. Are you sure you're up to downgrading from Takahashi."

"Certainly sir."

"May I ask why?"

Matt smiled, and decided to try a little humour.

"I'm supporting two people now sir, rather than just myself. You made me a better offer."

Mr Otonashi blinked, and then grinned.

"That tends to be the one reason no-one ever uses."

Matt tensed up, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. 

"However, it's usually the one that everyone's thinking. It's nice to see you're honest, Mr Ishida"

"Thankyou, sir."

They stood, and Otonashi extended his hand.

"We'll get back to you within a couple of days."

"Thankyou."

Matt shook the mans hand, and headed out of the office. Once outside, he took a deep breath, and headed for the nearest cash machine. He checked his balance, and considered the amount within. Considering the money his band made, he could stretch whatever they got playing high-school gigs and bars to paying the rent. He withdrew some cash, and headed for the grocery store. He'd promised Sora that he'd cook tonight. He smiled to himself. Looks like he'd settle into being married fairly easily once it happened. He made a mental note to sort that out as well.

=============================================================

Sora glanced down at the computer terminal set into her desk, and added a quick footnote to the pages she'd already taken from the class that day. She loathed the economical side of business studies – she hated to admit it, but she wasn't that great with figures – but she knew she had to learn the stuff in order to stand a chance in the working world. She sighed slightly, and glanced out the window. The teacher was going into one of his rambling reminiscences – they seemed to occur every twenty minutes or so (Like a broken record, she thought wryly – and would go on for a little while before her finally realised that everyone had either stopped listening to him or had left while he was talking. A quiet tone caught her attention, and she glanced at her screen.

***

Incoming chat, ID M_Tachikawa: Accept/Decline?

***

Sora glanced round, discreetly, at where Mimi was sitting a couple of rows behind. She turned back to her screen.

***

Accept.

You have entered chat with M_Tachikawa.

M_Tachikawa says: 

Konnichiwa! ^_^

S_Takenouchi says: 

And hello too you to.

M_Tachikawa says:

What's with these rumours I've been hearing from Kari?

S_Takenouchi says:

What Rumours would those be?

M_Tachikawa says:

That u n Matt have moved in 2gether.

***

Sora Grimaced at the use of Txtspeak. Mimi KNEW it annoyed her.

***

S_Takenouchi says:

Are you doing that deliberately? 

M_Tachikawa says:

I cant think wat u mean, dear.

S_Takenouchi says:

Please stop, or I'll be forced to Kill you.

M_Tachikawa says:

Fine, Fine. But are the rumours true?

S_Takenouchi says:

You know better than to believe what Kari tells you, don't you?

M_Tachikawa says:

. don't be nasty. So have you two moved in together?

S_Takenouchi says:

Well, in this case, Kari does happen to be right.

M_Tachikawa says:

^________________________________^

S_Takenouchi says:

That's a very big smile.

M_Tachikawa says:

I'm wearing it IRL. 

M_Tachikawa says:

Heads up, Hoshino's finished his trip down memory lane. Talk to you after class?

S_Takenouchi says:

Hai. ^_^

You have left chat with M_Tachikawa. All chat windows will be closed.

***

The chat program vanished from her screen, and Sora smiled. Trust Kari to have got the word out, undoubtedly with a lot of help from Tai, TK and Davis. As the teacher finally got back down to business, she hoped that Matt had remembered to do the grocery shopping. She knew what men were like.

=============================================================

Matt pushed his key into the lock, noticing that it stuck a little halfway, and carefully manoeuvred the bags of shopping through the door. It was really the first time he'd had to do this, and he realised for the first time that moving enough food to last two people and a pair of Digimon for a week was not the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Gabumon? Biyomon?" he called.

"Yo!" the pair called from the living room. The TV wasn't on, since Matt had only picked up the license this morning, so the pair were sat on the tatami, a monopoly board between them. There was a depressed expression on Gabumon's face.

"She winning?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good. I'll save you the embarrassment. The pair of you can help me with the shopping."

The two small creatures rolled their eyes, and got to their feet, dusting off their knees as they rose. 

"The tatami dusts, by the way."

"Figures. Sora's dream apartment at work." He grinned.

"Hush, you two. Sora loves this place." Biyomon said.

"I know. And I wouldn't spoil that for the world."

=============================================================

Mimi sat back in the canteen chair and grinned at her friend, who was blushing rosily.

"Well, I judge from that reaction that you haven't."

"No we have not!"

"It's not exactly uncommon, dear, especially when a boy and girl live together. Did you want me to explain that to you?"

"Mimi!"

"Oh, stop it, Sora," the pink-haired girl laughed. "I'm not exactly experienced myself."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look."

"Well, I have heard the rumours about you and your ex…"

"Which were purely rumours. He just wants to be able to claim that he got his leg over with the prettiest girl in school."

Sora also leaned back, and smiled. She would never have considered having this frank a conversation with Mimi. She was just relieved that her best friend wasn't annoyed at not having been told of the pairs plans beforehand.

"So, are you waiting until you get married?"

"Yup."

"And when will that be?"

"A couple of weeks. We can't afford a big bash, so we're going to have it at the registrars office." 

"Getting settled in first?"

"Yeah."

"Need a hand?"

Sora smiled.

"You offering?"

"It's a general offer from the digidestined, dear."

"Then yes, we would love you to help. We still haven't moved all our stuff, and the apartments still a mess at the moment."

"Knowing you two, it would be. You're probably spending all your time making cow-eyes at each other. Okay, I'll get the guys together, and we'll meet up tomorrow at the pub to help you out."

"Why the pub?"

"Because I get the impression we're all going to need a stiff drink first."

Sora laughed, and stood as the Bell went for the next class.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Sora."

She glanced back at her friend. Mimi wasn't looking at her, but instead was staring into her copy.

"Just remember, if you two ever need help, you can always rely on the rest of us. Don't forget that."

Sora smiled.

"I won't, Mimi. Thankyou."

=============================================================

Matt set the plate down on the simple table, and handed her a knife and fork. Sora, who hadn't actually realised how hungry she was, attacked the food voraciously. Matt grinned at her.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was good. Mimi's made a decision for us."

"And what would that be?"

"She's going to get the others together at Liam's tomorrow and help us move in."

Matt laughed.

"I was wondering how long it would take her to nose in."

Sora giggled.

"That's a nasty way of putting it, Matt."

"I know. Fun, though."

"Oh, you're impossible."

"That's what you love about me, isn't it?"

She giggled again.

"Amongst other things."

"Oh, really?"

"Stop that."

"No, go on. It was getting interesting."

She looked up into his eyes, and placed her fork at the side of her plate.

"I love the way you look so intent when you're playing the guitar and you're trying to work out the chords. I love that little flick you give your hair when it's in your eyes. And I love that way you always make me feel safe and secure – just by being there."

Matt's smile was soft, a slight quirk to his mouth. It made her heart melt just to look at it. 

"Okay, you're turn."

"I can't."

She felt mildly disappointed.

"Why not, Matt?"

"Because I'd have to itemise everything about you, and if I started, I'd still be trying to say everything on the day that I died."

By this point, her heart was going way beyond the melting point. She smiled…

And the lights cut out. 

"Oh, Crap." Matt swore.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Like I told you before, this building isn't particularly new. Sometime the power cuts out."

His lighter sparked in the darkness, and he lit a candle and placed it on a saucer in the middle of the table. She laughed.

"And how was your day?"

"Not bad. The interview went well."

"Great. You think you've got it?"

"Won't know until they call me."

"Figures."

They were silent for a couple of minutes while they ate.

"Sora?"

"Yes Matt?"

"I'll always be here for you. That's a promise."

"I know. We're both gonna take that 'for better and for worse' bit very seriously."

=============================================================

(A/N)

Okay… well, that's the second chapter done. It's a little late, because to be quite frank, I'm lazy. ^_^ school broke up for easter, so I decided to relax for a coupla days instead of write.

Well, no-one guessed at the origin of the title, so I'm gonna just tell you. It's from a Bruce Springsteen song of the same name, and if you look at the lyrics, it might allay some of the worries people expressed in their reviews. 

That's aboutn it for this update. You can visit my site and forum at the following addys:

Mooseofdoom.freewebpage.org

Mooseofdoom.proboards10.com

Please visit and/or sign up. It's always nice to see new people on them.


	3. Lucky

Chapter 3:

Lucky:

_It was a Monday when my lover told me,_

_Never pay the reaper with love only,_

_What could I say to you, except "I love you",_

_And I'd give my life for your touch,_

_I know we are, we are the lucky ones…_

Lucky – Bif Naked

"I hereby call this meeting of the Odaiba digidestined to order!" Mimi said over the hubbub. The large group in Liam's pub didn't quiet down, so she decided to resort to harsher measures. "SHUT UP, YOU REPROBATES!"

The noise ceased immediately.

"Now, we are here today because…"

"We all KNOW why we're here today, Mimi." Tai said.

Mimi fixed him with a level gaze. Mountains would have crumbled under that gaze. Liam Dillon, the Irish owner of the pub, smiled to himself. Tai didn't stand a chance.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are here today to help Matt and Sora move into their new apartment in a proper and orderly fashion." She grinned maliciously. "And any of you that screw around are going to have to deal with ME."

A collective gulp ran through the digidestined. Mimi's smile turned sweet.

"I'm so glad we understand each other. Lads, you go with Matt and carry the stuff up the stares, and ladies, we'll set about unpacking it."

"What about Liam?" Davis asked.

"I'll be in here worrying like hell. And that's not an easy task, believe you me." The big Irishman said. Mimi gave him a glance.

"Are you sure you don't want to help, sweetie?"

"I've got a Bar to run, love. You know I wish I could, but…" he met the cute look she was throwing at him with a level stare. "Don't try that on me, Mimi, you know it never works."

Mimi batted her eyelids.

"Still no. I've got work to do."

Mimi pouted.

"If you stop doing that, I'll lay on lunch for the lot of you."

Mimi kissed him.

"That's what I love about you, Liam. You always know the right thing to say."

"Huh. Get out of here before I change me mind. Bloody manipulative woman."

She laughed and headed for the door.

=============================================================

Sora looked up at the building, and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for this, Sora?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Do I have much of a choice?" The auburn haired girl asked wryly.

"Not if you want to take your stuff to the apartment." Her friend laughed. "Are you sure your dad will be in?"

Sora looked at her watch, and nodded.

"He won't have left for the surgery yet. C'mon we'd better get this over with."

She headed through the door, and into the luxurious lobby. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Why, Miss Takenouchi, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Mrs Nakagawa."

"Have you finally come home?"

Sora smiled slightly at the motherly old woman.

"'Fraid not, Mrs Nakagawa. I've just come to pick up my things."

The old woman tutted disapprovingly. For some reason, Sora felt that she had to mollify her.

"Would you like to come to my wedding in a couple of weeks, Mrs Nakagawa?"

The beaming smile the woman gave her was infectious, and Mimi watched the pair grin at each other, before giving a slight cough.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but…"

"No, you're right Mimi. Sorry, Mrs Nakagawa, but I've got to go."

"That's fine dear. You go get your things – and talk to your father."

"That's the part I'm worried about…"

=============================================================

Mr Takenouchi was poring over some papers when he heard the sound of a key in the lock. He smiled to himself. Now that he'd calmed down, he'd realised that there was no way in hell that he could have dissuaded Sora from going to live with Matt, and his wife almost had him convinced that the young blonde guitarist could make something of himself after all.

However, he wasn't stupid and he'd known his daughter would be back for her belongings.

He turned as she stepped into the room.

"Hi, honey. How've you been?"

Sora's face didn't betray any surprise. She wasn't going to give him any form of advantage over her.

"Fine, Dad. You?"

"Well enough. You here for your things?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Well, we haven't actually gotten around to packing them up yet."

"I've got some friends helping me." Sora smiled.

Mr Takenouchi smiled at Mimi.

"Indeed you do. I don't actually have to be at surgery for about an hour. You want a hand?"

That did bring an expression of surprise to Sora's face. Her father laughed.

"Your mother apprised me of the advantages of not having you around."

"I'll bet."

"And after I'd cleaned up the blood, I came to realise them too. Glad to be rid of ya."

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Thanks dad. Really."

"Welcome."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna come to my wedding?"

You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Mimi's eyes flickered from Sora to her father, and she realised that she was holding her breath.

"Would I be welcome?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be there."

The smile that lit up Sora's face could have launched the proverbial thousand ships.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the old tradition concerning weddings. I'm paying."

"Nope. But Mom'll drag you along anyway."

He rolled his eyes.

"I can run with that."

Mimi let out her breath.

"You know, you're giving in way to easily." Sora complained.

"I know. It's the only way I win."

The brunette laughed.

=============================================================

Matt, in the meantime, was busy packing boxes into the back of a van. Tai was perched on the lip of the vehicles rear, a magazine in his hands. The blonde man looked up at his best friend.

"You mind giving me some help?"

"Nope."

"You gonna?"

"Nope."

Matt noticed that Tai was sitting on a Tray. Reaching down, he grabbed the handle and pulled. The amazing somersaulting Tai landed flat on his backside in the centre of the van.

"Get up off your ass and help." Matt grinned.

"You make a convincing argument." Tai groaned. He got to his feet, and started to load boxes into the van.

=============================================================

Sora pulled out the photograph from the box and stared at it. It was just over two years old, by her estimation, and a gentle smile creased her features. It showed a beach, with her and Matt stood firmly in the centre. He had his armed draped around her, and that self-confident grin said volumes about what he was thinking. His green swimming trunks looked dark next to her pale blue swimsuit, and she laughed at the memory. Looking up, she saw a picture hook on the wall, and with the help of stepladder she hung the photo up. Matt, carrying in another box, looked up at the photo and smiled the same smile he'd had that day.

"Very nice."

"Very nice? Is that all you can say?"

He kissed her on the cheek.

"That's better."

The stepped apart slightly as Davis stepped into the room. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind me. Its nothing we haven't seen before."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"Kari's making tea if you want some."

Sora's eyes lit up.

"Her special tea?"

"Of course. She can't make anything else."

"We cant all be culinary geniuses like you, Davis."

The goggled young man gave a mocking bow, and led the way out to the kitchen. Kari passed him a cup, and he kissed her on the cheek. Her smile was huge. Sora elbowed Matt.

"Have you been teaching him your tricks?"

"Hey, he carries my old crest as well."

"Oh dear."

"What?"

The two couples sat on either side of the counter.

"So, how much more is there to go?" Davis asked.

"A few more boxes, then its all unpacking."

"Hmm. Sora, would you mind if I borrowed your boyfriend on Sunday?" Davis asked.

"Why?"

"We need a goalie for the Sunday league match."

"Sure."

There was a stunned silence. Davis blinked.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I like watching the football as well."

"'Cos I had all these argument prepared."

"I said yes, Davis."

The younger man had the decency to look mildly deflated.

"Oh. Okay."

Matt, who had watched the whole scene in bemusement, suddenly realised something.

"Hey, aren't you gonna ask me?"

"Why? Everyone's aware of whose really in charge here."

Matt's deadpan expression was one of supreme dignity.

"I have no problem with being Sora's subordinate." He grinned at his girlfriend. "After all, the perks make it worthwhile."

=============================================================

(A/N)

Ack, sorry about the late chapter, but I'm afraid I succumbed to what is known in writing circles as "Lazy Bastard Syndrome." Basically, I took a two-week break over Easter, and its taking me a while to get back into the swing of things.

Next chapter: Football!

Oh, and please sign up to my forums at

HTTP:mooseofdoom.proboards10.com

And then go and visit Otak-uk: the UK's online anime magazine. Of which I am the editor:

Otak-uk.co.uk


	4. Chapter 3:

Chapter 4:

* * *

In the morning, when Sora woke up and tried to make coffee, all that came out of the tap was a rancid brown sludge. She frowned, and ran the tap for a few minutes, before finally giving up. Going into the bathroom, she tested the shower, and the water ran clear.

"Well, at least something's going right." She muttered. She showered, and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. In the lounge, Matt was stirring, his sleeping bag rustling against the faded tatami mat. She grinned viciously, and, still clad in her towel, snuck up behind him and delivered a swift kick to his backside. Matt yelled out, and poked his head out of the top of the bag.

"Morning." She said brightly.

"Remind me why I moved in with you?"

"Because you love me, dumbass. Get moving – you've got football today."

Matt swore. Apparently, he'd forgotten.

"But I don't wanna…"

"Get moving, or no good morning kiss."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'd settle for a cup of coffee though…"

"Yeah… about that…"

He looked up at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"There seems to be a problem with the water."

He groaned.

"Figures. I'll talk to the guy downstairs when I see him."

"Please. I'd kinda like to NOT catch diphtheria."

"Love the imagery. I presume the showers working fine?"

"Yeah, its just the kitchen tap."

"Right. Gimme ten minutes."

Sora sniffed.

"Make it fifteen."

* * *

Matt knocked on the office door downstairs.

"Mikhei? You in?"

"Yeah?"

Matt pushed open the door, his tote bag banging against the handle as he went in. Mikhei, the building's owner, and Matt's former drummer, glanced up.

"Hey man."

"Yo."

"Something up?"

"Theres a problem with out Kitchen tap."

"Brown sludge."

"Yup."

"Thanks. You're the third today. I'm getting a guy in to sort it."

Matt fixed him with a deadpan look.

"How much is this gonna cost us?"

"I don't know yet. I know the guy personally, so he isn't a cowboy, but I don't know the extent of the problem yet. Most of it will come out of your rent. In the meantime, I'd suggest bottle water."

"You know how much that stuff costs."

"You know how much hospital bills cost? I'll get the tap fixed Matt, But I need time."

Matt sighed.

"Fine, man. See you later."

* * *

As Matt and Sora got into the faded station wagon, football gear in tow, She glanced back at the dingy apartment block, its unpleasant beige facing drab in the morning sun.

"Not quite heaven, is it?" Matt said, not looking at her.

"It's a step towards it. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

She laughed, and Matt gave her a confused look.

"I'd ask, but I'm not sure I want to know. You coming along to watch?"

"I'll be there to see you screw up more goalkeeping. Butterfingers."

"That only happened once!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, twice."

She glanced at him.

"…So I haven't kept a clean sheet all season – we still win most of the time!"

"You relax too much in last fifteen minutes. You get complacent – you're lucky Tai and Ken usually score two or three up front. If it was only one-nil…"

"Yes, I know, thankyou."

She laughed at his petulant tone.

"You never know, maybe you'll be inspired today."

"Not bloody likely." He muttered.

* * *

As they pulled into the car park at the Sunday League ground, Sora saw Davis waving at them from the entrance to the changing rooms. Matt parked the car, and rolled down his window.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"We've got a problem. Our match has been postponed."

"Oh, you're kidding me?" Matt groaned.

"Wish I was. Turns out the other teams come down with the flu. All except a couple of the substitutes."

"Figures. Is there a crowd in?"

"Yeah… so we've come up with a new idea. We're calling around the pub teams, and we're gonna have a one-day five a side tournament."

"Cool. Just bear in mind that I have work tomorrow."

"You? A Job?"

Matt glared at him.

"Don't start. Lets get moving."

Sora smiled.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I know."

He opened the door, and started to get out, but Sora grabbed his arm.

"You're forgetting something."

He smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmm… I meant your bootbag, but that's good too."

"Curses. Can I start over?"

"Get."

* * *

After thier first match, a 1-0 win, courtesy of Davis, Matt came over to the stands, and sat down next to Sora. She wrinkled her nose.

"ew."

"I'm not that bad – I've only played ten minutes."

"Bad enough. Go have a shower."

"No."

"I Beg your pardon?"

"I've still got a load of games to play, and I don't wanna waste the time."

Sora faked a retch.

"Oh, give over."

"Heh, bet you don't have that many games left."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Bet you'll go out next round."

"What you betting?"

"Huh?"

"What you betting?"

"I don't know. It was just a casual phrase."

"Okay, I'll make a bet. If we lose, I'll marry you on Friday."

"…we hadn't set a date anyway."

"If I lose, then we will have."

"Okay, and if you win, We get married in a month."

"Deal."

Matt spat on his palm, and held it out. Sora looked at it in distaste, and mimicked the motion. They shook on the deal, and Matt grinned, stood, and headed off to the changing rooms. What he didn't notice was Davis standing off to the side, out of view beside the stand. Kari leaned over the edge, and looked at him.

"You heard all that, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What makes you think I'd do anything?"

"…I Know you?"

"Point."

"So what?"

"…that's a secret." Davis grinned.

Kari groaned.

* * *

The digidestined team's second match started about ten minutes later. Davis and Tai stood on either side of the ball, ready for kickoff.

The referee blew his whistle. Davis tapped the ball to Tai… Who turned on his heel and promptly drilled it past Matt into his own goal.

The crowd was silent. The Referee signalled for the restart.

Tai passed to Davis, Who passed to Joe. Who shot past Matt into the back of his own net. In the stand, Kari's head fell into her hand.

"Oh, no."

Matt stared dumbfounded at the ball. At the halfway line, the referee was questioning Davis. The referee listened to the reply, then laughed.

* * *

"Twenty five… Nil." Matt said slowly.

"Give or take. I think the ref disallowed a couple for offside."

"It was a ten minute match."

"Roundabout that." Davis replied.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You need someone to fill out your side at the wedding."

"The Wed… OH, SHIT!"

Davis burst out laughing.

* * *

Sora was grinning broadly when the team emerged from the changing rooms.

"Well, Mr Ishida, it looks like I won the bet."

"With a little help."

"There is that."

"Okay, so what do we need to sort."

Sora pulled a face.

"Too much."

"Ah, we'll manage. Friends and family only?"

"Of course."

"Okay then. Lets go find a venue."

"That's the easy part. We've got a lot of planning to do."

Matt looked at her, and groaned.

* * *

(a/n)

Yes, I know it's a short chapter, and yes, I know its about 4 months late, and YES I know nothing really happens, but gimme a break okay?

In fairness, I decided to cut it short because I wrote the last paragraph or so while drunk, and I have a lot of work to do on my new website before its up to scratch for launch (I'll give you the address when… erm… it has an address.)

In fact, I'm kinda drunk now, so any typos that appear in this sectin are the result of that – instead of just my usual sloppy spellcheckin!

Oh gods… There'll be another chapter when I find the time, okay folks?

-Ben


	5. announcement

Heya folks.

this isnt a chapter, as you may have noticed. and I'm afraid that I'm not sure there will be any more chapters. I'd love to write this fic, but honestly, I dont have the time to.

As for what I'm going to be doing, well, I've got an original fiction site now, trying to build up some fans around it. if you deop by, leave me a note on the blog on the front page. or on the guestbook that will mysteriously appear when I do the next update. You can appear at my fanfiction site as well - the link for thats on my profile page.

Lastly, I'm sorry to everyone whose dissapointed over this fics potentially permanent siesta. I dont particularly like it either, but its a force of necessity.

-Ben 


End file.
